Tolerating A Goblin King
by Gaia Greene
Summary: Sequel to Tolerance. What happens after Sarah and her nemesis decide to become friends?


A/N: To understand better the circumstances surrounding the story, one should read the first part, Tolerance. I've posted it before. Its just a couple of chapters. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: The Labyrinth and its characters are not mine . . .  
  
Tolerating A Goblin King  
  
  
  
"So, little lady, what's been happening to yous lately? How's your schooling these days?", asked the dwarf, Hoggle, after they had finally settled down.  
  
Sarah had invited them over that afternoon in her apartment. Her parents rented the place, while she attended college. It had become her second home, since she could still have her Labyrinthian companions over anytime. Quite nervous and excited, she was, to tell her friends what had happened. Her only concern was for them to somehow understand and accept her new friend. She wondered if they would, considering the fact that their life was at stake when they had last come across the detestable monarch. Even Hoggle never dared set foot in the Goblin City after their adventure.  
  
"School's okay, although exams are coming soon," she answered.  
  
"Lady Sarah, was not yesterday St. Valentine's Day?", teased Sir Didymus with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
The young student blushed slightly at the knight's question. The others chuckled softly. This led them to follow suit in further inquiry.  
  
Hoggle asked her eagerly. "Did yous meet a nice, young man?"  
  
They had hoped she would finally find someone on her own, or that someone from the male populace of her university would wise up, realize how special Sarah was and then ask her out.  
  
"New friend?", questioned Ludo innocently.  
  
Sarah, then, saw her opportunity to let them know about the Goblin King's visit. 'Its now or never,' she thought.  
  
"I know this may sound strange and out-of-nowhere kind of question and we've always avoided talking about him, but I have to ask." She took a deep breath before she continued. "What is the Goblin King really like? I mean is he really what he appeared to be in the Labyrinth? Does he have a different side personality I don't know about?"  
  
Her friends looked at each other uncertainly, the silently forbidden question having been asked. They all knew it was time to have it all out in the open. The discussion about the Goblin King was inevitable. Though it had been years since their encounter with him, they all felt it came too soon.  
  
"Why the sudden interest in the King, milady?", asked the noble fox.  
  
All eyes look curiously at her.  
  
Sarah sighed deeply. She could never lie to her friends. Trust was a vital element in their group. She could never betray their confidence. They had been through a lot already.  
  
"He was here last night.", started Sarah.  
  
"Why that no good, dirty...!", uttered the dwarf.  
  
"On my honor as a knight, if he ever harms thee, young maiden, I shall challenge him..."  
  
"King bad.", grumbled the beast.  
  
"No, no, wait! Listen! Its not what you all think.Please everyone, let me explain", pleaded Sarah.  
  
The others quieted down at her request. Then she related the events of last night, not leaving any details out. The Masquerade Ball, the choice he presented and how the Goblin King seemed to have changed. It was obvious that they were reluctant to accept such a transition; especially from one who once threatened their lives. But despite their suspicions on the Ruler of the Labyrinth, they respected her actions. They knew her to be capable of handling their King. Besides, she had conquered the Labyrinth. Vigilant and cautious, they would be, in any dealings with him from now on. They would readily risk life and limb for their dear friend.  
  
Sarah began to feel a little guilty of being inconsiderate of their situation. In reality, they were the residents of the Underground. Realizing she was a lot safer than they were, she gave them all a sympathetic look.  
  
"I know its a lot to ask for you all to forgive him, but please give him a chance, you guys. We won't be better off than any other villain if we denied him that."  
  
Hoggle spoke first. "Sarah, you knows we trust you with everything we got. Its Jareth that we don't know about. He may know a lot of things, but hes doesn't know how to treat people nicely." Ludo and Sir Didymus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Trust and respect is something to be earned, milady. Thou dost forgive too easily, and after all he had done," supported the gracious knight. "Perhaps, His majesty has cast a spell on thee."  
  
His theory worried all of them, and Sarah began to wonder at the possibility.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?", said a familiar masculine voice mockingly.  
  
  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
What do you think happens next? Please review to find out... 


End file.
